


Worthy ~ Prinxiety

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Worthy ~ Prinxiety

It was warm and sunny, that day in the park where Roman and his best friend Virgil were hanging out. They were sitting together, side by side in the lush, emerald green grass, and simply talking about their general lives.

During one point in the conversation, Virgil bit his lip and fiddled with his hands; a lingering question occupied his mind.  
“Hey Roman?” he started. Roman turned to look at him and hummed in response. “I need your help.”  
“Help? For what?” Roman’s eyebrows furrowed in concern for a moment.

“There’s… There’s a guy I have a crush on and… I was wondering if you could help me… help me…” he struggled to find the right words, but luckily Roman was there to do it for him.

“Help you gallantly woo him, swoon for you and make him be your husband to be?” he finished, dramatically throwing his hands in the air and holding his heart. Rolling his eyes, Virgil hit him playfully.

“That was so ridiculously melodramatic but basically, yeah,” the emo laughed.  
“Well then, that’s exactly what we’ll do,” Roman said. His eyes then widened excitedly as he gasped. “I’m your love expert!”  
“Really? You’re referencing Frozen?” Virgil said, rolling his eyes again but also smirking amusingly. Roman simply shrugged.  
“Did you really expect me not to?”

Over the next couple of weeks, Roman helped Virgil with anything in order to capture the heart of the boy he fell for. They left notes in his locker, flowers at his desk and letters scattered in places where only he could find them. Since Virgil wasn’t the absolute best at romancing and making his feelings appear more vivid through words, Roman assisted him with writing down what was on his mind and together, they came up with the most beautiful love letters.

During this time however, Roman hadn’t expected to fall for his best friend himself. Virgil was so attentive and observant of this boy that he was able to pick up his mannerisms, the way he talked, acted, it was clear to Roman that he was in love. But he never in his wildest dreams thought that he would end up helplessly in the same position. The way Virgil spoke so affectionately of his crush and how determined he was to make sure that he was receiving only the best gifts warmed Roman’s heart and it wasn’t long before he started to wish that he was the one that Virgil thought of so dearly.

With his feelings increasing more and more, day by day, Roman started to take more notice of his best friend’s physical features, as well his personality.. He didn’t know he hadn’t managed to fall for him sooner, what with the way his hair was always so perfectly placed, his skin was always so smooth, his lips were always slightly chapped but also appeared so soft and how his eyes always lit up brighter than a thousand stars in the sky when he smiled.

There was no denying that by the third month, Roman was hopelessly in love.

***

Valentine’s day was just around the corner, and Virgil had finally mustered up enough courage to ask his crush out. He would reveal that it was in fact him who was leaving those gifts for him the whole time and that he wanted him to be his valentine.

“I’m gonna do it Ro. Tomorrow, I’ll talk to him,” Virgil said determinedly as he walked down the hallway with his friend. Roman’s heart clenched for a moment at the mention of ‘him’. He couldn’t help but get that twisted feeling of jealousy whenever Virgil talked about his crush. But he masked his envy with encouragement, all for the sake of his friend.

“Yes Virgil! I believe in you!” he said with a forced smile. As he opened his locker, Virgil leaned on the side, hugging the books he was holding to his chest.  
“But what if he doesn’t like me,” Virgil muttered, making Roman turn to him. “What if he’s straight, or doesn’t like how I look or just doesn’t like me in general, maybe-”

“Virgil stop,” Roman interrupted, holding his friend firmly but gently by the arms. “He will like you.” Virgil appreciated the consolation, but he was still uncertain. He looked down.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Virgil listen to me,” Roman began, releasing his hands from Virgil’s arms and placing them on his shoulders.

“You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You have been my best friend since 6th grade and there’s no one more deserving of love than you. There are so many things he’ll love about you.”

Tilting his head, Virgil asked, “Like what?” Roman turned back round to his locker.  
“Well, for starters,” he said as he closed the door and started walking down the hallway to his next class, Virgil following by his side. 

“You’re incredibly kind, attentive of other people, sweeter than sugar, funny, caring, considerate, you’re talent for art is second to none, you have the most angelic singing voice ever in the history of the entire world, your eyes are a gorgeous shade of mocha brown and everything about you is just flawless.”

As Roman listed all the compliments, Virgil stared at him, the whole time. With each word, his heart skipped a beat and his face got hotter by the second. If it hadn’t been for his concealer, his face would have been redder than a rose and his stomach flipped somersaults as his best friend described everything he liked about him.

When Roman finally looked at him, Virgil averted his eyes bashfully, unable to hide a shy smile. “T-thanks, Roman,” he said, gazing up at him momentarily through his purple-tipped fringe.

Though he covered it up well, Roman was screaming on the inside.   
‘God, why is he so cute?!’ he thought to himself, though he didn’t let any of it show and remained calm and composed on the outside.

“Of course, Virge.” Finally, they had arrived at the classroom and the two boys greeted each other goodbye, but not before Roman suddenly took his friend’s hand.

“Just to let you know, Virgil,” Roman said with a kind smile, as he gazed intently into his eyes. “Everything I said was all true.” Then, he walked into his lesson, leaving Virgil standing speechless.

Roman’s words were glued to Virgil all day. He couldn’t help but think over and over again whether what he had said was genuine or not and that he somehow had feelings for him. He constantly pondered about it: through his homework, during dinner, right up to before he went to bed. How Virgil had managed to sleep with it all whirling around in his head like a reckless whirlpool, he didn’t know, but morning couldn’t have come quicker and by the time he thought his mind was finally at peace, he was awake again.

However, as he walked to school, he started to brush them all off. ‘There’s no way he could like me. I’m not his type and he was probably just being a good friend. That’s just what friend’s do,’ Virgil thought to himself. ‘Besides, today I should be focusing on Cameron. He’s the boy I should only be thinking about today.’

“Hey Virge!” a voice called to him from his left. Virgil stopped and turned around to see Roman running up to him, instantly smiling upon seeing him. “So? Today’s the day?” he asked. After that question, Virgil knew for certain that Roman definitely didn’t have any feelings for him. Why would he be encouraging him to go after someone else if he wanted him?

“Uh, yeah,” Virgil answered, his voice a little shaky from the nerves. “I’m going to talk to him at the end of the day.” Noticing his anxiousness, Roman placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you’ll be fine,” he said with a reassuring smile, and Virgil returned it.

The end of the day soon came, and Virgil was ready. He found Cameron at the front of the school, possibly waiting for someone, but just before he was going to talk to him, he felt a firm hand hold his shoulder, pulling him back a bit.

Confused, Virgil turned around and was very surprised to see Roman behind him.  
“Ro?”  
“I- um. I- I just wanted to say…” As Roman struggled to find his words, Virgil stared at him, perplexed. “I just wanted to tell you that…” He took a deep breath.

“Whatever happens I better always stay your best friend,” he finally managed to say with a playful grin. Virgil smiled and hugged Roman tightly, startling him slightly at the sudden gesture.

“Thanks, Ro,” Virgil said, before running off to speak to his crush. Roman watched him go sadly, but smiled to himself, happy to see that Virgil finally found someone to love.

“Hey Cameron?” Cameron lowered his phone and looked at the boy opposite him skeptically.  
“Can I help you?” he asked. Caught a little off-guard at his rude tone, Virgil cleared his throat and carried on.  
“U-um, you know those gifts you kept receiving in these past months?”  
“Yeah, why’d you do it?”

Virgil’s stomach instantly writhed into a knot; did he know it was him that was leaving them all and if so, how did he know? “W-what?” he stuttered, frozen in shock.

“Yeah I figured it was you soon enough. You know you’re not exactly the best at hiding stuff.” Virgil was stunned and hurt to know that he managed to work it out, but still kept leading him on. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

“You’re such a dumbass, emo. Did you actually think I would ever like… you?” Cameron spat insults at him like he was throwing daggers. Cameron was normally so kind around other people; why was he being so bitter towards Virgil?

“You’re just so weird and quiet and a loner. You’re not my type and I deserve better.” With that last remark, he turned away and scoffed. Virgil stared numbly at the ground, an emotionless expression painted on his face until everything crashed down onto him and he broke down, running away, and not giving a care where his feet would take him. He just needed to get away, anywhere but there.

Rain started to pour down relentlessly, as if to match his mood he darted out of the school, tears plummeting down his cheeks as he furiously tried to wipe them away. He ran to the field where he and Roman usually spent time together, thinking that there wouldn’t be anyone there.

To his surprise, there his best friend was, sitting solemnly and gloomily, where they regularly sat, with his head in his hands, curled into a ball. Virgil had no time or care to think about it however, as he dashed away.

Hearing sniffling from a distance, Roman looked up, only to see Virgil running in the opposite direction.  
“Virgil?” he called out, expecting him to stop, but when he didn’t, Roman stood up and started to chase after him.  
“Virgil!” he called louder.

Eventually, Virgil ran behind a tree, falling back on it and sinking down as he buried his face in his hands, weeping uncontrollably. Finally, Roman was able to catch up but as he approached the tree, he heard Virgil’s muffled sobs coming from behind it. Hearing the sound of his cries and broken appearance shattered Roman’s heart as he came round the tree and as he knelt down to comfort Virgil, he realised that he was shaking.

“Virge?” he said quietly, not much louder than a whisper. “Virge, please. Talk to me.” Roman had a hunch that he knew why his best friend was so upset, but he didn’t want to assume, further causing Virgil more potential pain. “What happened?”

“What do you think?” Virgil answered, his tone hinted with anger but ultimately drowned in despair. Keeping his face buried in his arms, Virgil hid his face from Roman, not wanting him to see him in such distress and disarray - though it was already a little late for that.

Roman looked down in sympathy. In previous days, he would’ve felt just at least a sliver of joy because then he would be free to pursue his crush, however, now was obviously not the time and the sight of Virgil so upset shoved away any positive feelings or emotions he may have had beforehand.

Now, he had been assured that his initial thoughts were correct, but Roman couldn’t help but wonder if something worse had happened. It was only very rarely that Virgil broke down nowadays.

“What else happened Virgil? You wouldn’t be so distraught if he had only said no-”

“I’m not worth it!” he blurted out, making Roman freeze for a second. Virgil’s hands finally fell from his face, unveiling his disheveled hair, his trembling, chapped lips and bloodshot eyes, which betrayed him and exposed his ruined spirit to Roman.

“Not worth what?”

“Not worth anything! He called me weird, quiet, a loner, a dumbass, and that he deserved better and that he would never like me-”

“No!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s shoulders strongly, but gently and stared into his eyes, similar to how he did in the hallway by the lockers that afternoon, but with more determination and desperation this time.

“Virgil Black, you listen to me right now. You are not weird. You are not a loner and you are not a dumbass. It is you who deserves better than him and no, he will never like you, because you are too good for him. You are the most genuine and perfect person I have ever met. Do you know how many times you have brought the sun to shine in my heart on a gloomy day? Do you know how many times your smile has made my heart soar higher than the clouds? You are more extraordinary than you know and you mean and are worth everything… to me.”

At that last line, the clouds clapped, and thunder rang out across the stormy sky. Virgil raised his head and looked at Roman, with wide eyes. The rain continued to cascade down as the tears ceased and he gazed in the gorgeous, deep pools of chocolate brown marbles before him; Roman held his stare, never letting it once falter and smiled kindly at him.

Then, by some force of mysterious nature, both of their eyes flickered to their lips and the two boys were pulled together. As they leaned in closer, Roman gingerly cupped Virgil’s cheek, softly wiping away the few tear stains off his delicate, porcelain skin.

Just before their lips connected however, Roman stopped for a moment and looked Virgil in the eye, silently searching for his permission. When he nodded once, Roman wasted no time in reducing the space between them and captured the emo’s lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was long and sweet and in that moment, everything felt right for once in the world. Butterflies danced in Roman’s stomach, as well as Virgil’s, as their lips moved together, fitting perfectly like pieces in a puzzle.

When they pulled away, they remained close and their eyes locked. After a couple of seconds, Virgil released a soft chuckle.

“What?” Roman asked with a smile; Virgil’s laughter always brought him pure joy.

“I just find it ridiculous, that it took me this long to fall in love with you.”

Roman grinned at his response, but before he pulled Virgil in for one more kiss, he took the emo’s hands into his own.

“Remember, Virgil,” he began, causing the boy opposite him to look up again. “You are wonderful, you are beautiful and you are worthy. If he wasn’t able to give everything that you deserve, then I promise that I will do all that and more.”

Virgil’s heart fluttered at the sincerity in his voice. “You stupid prince, always so dramatic,” he smirked.

After that final remark, Roman pulled him for one more delicate kiss.


End file.
